Sleep Well, Love
by Cooper Sterling
Summary: ..Rated T because the game is M.. In between missions, when Garrus and Shepard have time to themselves, they make the most of it. Garrus isn't sure what's what in this messed up universe anymore, but he knows one thing for sure. He loves Shepard.


**I should actually be updating my other stories. The unfinished ones. You know, the ones you guys actually want to read. Except, yanno… This came out. So... enjoy it. Or hate it. Either way, drop me a comment please.**

**I wrote this, trying to preserve the Shepard that is Shepard.. I don't think I ever specifically state that this particular Shep stand in is a boy or a girl, so you can imagine it however you would like. I also did my best to provide a level of detail without saying anything specific. I tried to do this so when you read this, you can insert your Shepard however you would like, if you even like Garrus/Shepard that is.**

**I am considering doing a story with my personal Fem!Shep and Garrus.. But I wanted to see what the feedback here says first. I have a few ideas for a story or two or ten with them… So let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>The deep blue light from the fish tank softly flooded the room. Flickering and fleeting, mesmerizing patterns and swirls form the watery light played over the two forms that lay on the bed; one human, one turian. Anything happening in the world outside them did not matter. Their worries and stress were not allowed here. They slept.<p>

Or at least, one of them did.

Garrus Vakarian remained awake, musing on where he currently sat, both literally and figuratively. Commander Shepard lay on the bed next to him. Shepard was a savior, badass, human, Spectre, battlemaster... Those titles did not matter, however. His mate. That one did. He didn't care where he was, as long as his Shepard was there.

Their relationship had caught like fire and progressed from simply blowing off steam to something much much more. He loved it. Garrus loved Shepard. He hadn't said it.. And he wasn't sure he needed to. He had an idea that it was something they both just knew. After being on the field for so long together, being in close confines, surviving through the impossible, and stretching beyond the power of death... They both just knew.

Never once had he thought he would be laying here in bed with a human. He wouldn't have even dreamed of ever even considering about it being Shepard. Like he had said before, he didn't have a human fetish.. But Garrus was pretty convinced he had a Shepard fetish.

He stroked a talon along the smooth curve of his Commander's back, all the way up the dimples of the spine, to the neck, and to the treasure he found there.

Garrus loved the hair. It was one of the largest differences between turians and humans, and he adored it. It was soft and gentle, it moved with Shepard's movements. It carried a life of its own, and even though it was technically not alive, he was amazed how much of his commanding officer could be read from simply seeing it. Garrus had seen it clean, seen it styled, seen it covered in blood and dust... But here, bathed in the lights from the fish tank it was best. Softly brought to life, but as sleepy and restful as the rest of his love, it lay there drinking in the moment.

Skin was something else he could quietly marvel about in the dark. Here in their private moments, it was so soft, so yielding. Like the hair, human skin too was soft and gentle, but there was strength beneath it. How many times has he seen the smooth and tight stretches of the muscles beneath the skin? It served as a reminder. For all his human's fragile outwards appearances, there was still that strength and determination at the center of Shepard's soul. Not even death was capable of changing that.

And his Commander's eyes… How deep they were. Garrus felt like he could stare into them all day and observe the explosions and shifting nebulae of emotions that were hidden in their depths. Stars danced around in them, and they were vaster and contained more behind their windows than the entirety of the universe outside their fragile ship. Right now they were hidden from him behind their thin and pale shades, but Garrus still felt as if they were peering straight into his being as they flicked back and forth behind the smooth thin layer of skin.

He continued to watch, and Shepard stirred briefly, wrinkling an itchy nose and pressing ever so slightly closer to the warmth. A sigh of contentment left his mate, and Garrus felt a thrill run through his body and across his plating, from his fringe to his talons. Spirits, Shepard was... beautiful. But the word didn't do justice for the marvelous entity on the bed beside him. The whole galaxy didn't have enough in it to compare to the courage and bravery that was within Shepard. There weren't enough stars in the entire universe to burn as brightly as Shepard's soul did.

Garrus would follow his mate anywhere. And by anywhere, he meant anywhere. If it meant he had to step into that blazing torturous place of human religion called Hell with no armor and no weapons, he'd do it, in a heartbeat.

His commander once again shifted, and he tenderly leaned forward and pulled the blanket up higher and tucked it around the human's form. These quiet moments where the Great and Mighty Shepard could actually get some peace and rest were far and few, and Garrus was determined to make sure that this one was taken for all it was worth, even if it meant that he had to stay awake all sleep cycle to ensure that nothing, be it nightmare or maintenance report, disturbed his lover's sleep.

Making sure that the pillows were properly arranged to provide maximum comfort, Garrus shifted his position carefully, aware of how close some of his spurs were to his mate's more tender skin. Slowly he tucked Shepard closer to his chest, and brushed away a few stray strands of hair. In his own language, Garrus whispered, a quiet sound in the darkness.

"Sleep well, love…"


End file.
